La Venganza de los Caídos
by Babi Baker
Summary: Pero sin importar lo duro que fuese la caída, sin importar lo mucho que le cueste, así tenga que recorrer todos los mundos para lograrlo, el dios se levantaría de entre las cenizas y vengaría el recuerdo de su madre así fuese lo último que haga. Secuela de Corazón de Hielo.


**La venganza de los caídos.**

**N/A: **Okay. He decidido hacer la secuela de Corazón de Hielo, primero que todo quiero darles las gracias y un abrazo de oso enorme a AkatsukiDrak, LouiseLV, Angelinda por sus reviews y favorites y por supuesto a Mary Hiddlesney por responder mis incesantes preguntas sobre la peli. Espero que lo disfruten. Recuerden: sus reviews son como un abrazo de Loki en letras.

**Song of the fic:** Decode de Paramore. No es que esté muuuuy relacionada con el fic pero el ritmo me mantuvo captiva desde el inicio.

**Disclaimer:** Es triste y apena mi alma confesar, que aunque no lo deje de amar, Loki jamás me pertenecerá.

**Capítulo 1: Erigido de entre las cenizas.**

_"A una madre se la quiere, siempre con igual cariño, y a cualquier edad se es niño, cuando una madre se muere."__ José María Pemán._

Un dios furibundo y consumido en pena recorrió por segunda vez aquellos pasillos arruinados de lo que alguna vez llamó hogar.

Su objetivo era sólo uno: el salón del trono, el salón en el que Odín se regodeaba con su poder. Una vez más Odín había caído presa de su orgullo y prepotencia.

Primero cuando tomó al hijo de Laufey para usarlo más adelante como una excusa para detener la guerra y después al ignorar su consejo y dejar que Malekith el maldito matase a lo único que realmente le importaba en la vida de Loki. Una vez más eran los inocentes los que pagaban por sus errores.

Una vez dentro del trono se detuvo frente al rostro demacrado de Odín padre de todo. No sintió nada por él salvo un profundo desprecio que nacía desde lo más profundo de su ser.

- Loki, hijo…

- Sabes que no soy tu hijo, así que no me llames así.

- Sé que estás molesto…

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ! –Bramó paseando de un lado del salón al otro.- ¡¿Cómo esperas que me sienta si hiciste que mataran a Frigga?!

A pesar de que se había prometido que mantendría un exterior calmado al enfrentar a Odín, sus intenciones se volvieron añicos al ver el rostro impasible del ser al que más odiaba en esos momentos.

- ¿¡ACASO TE IMPORTA?! ¿La quisiste alguna vez? –preguntó acercándose amenazadoramente, las venas de su cuello estaban brotadas en ira y la respiración le salía en forma de bruscas inhalaciones- ¿O solo JUGASTE con ella?

- No te atrevas a decir eso muchacho.

- No te atrevas tú a darme órdenes. ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te lo advertí! ¿Y qué hiciste? ¡Dime que hiciste! ¡NADA! –gritó sin darle oportunidad a responder- No hiciste nada. Y ahora está muerta. –alzó el cetro con las lágrimas amenazando con recorrer su rostro, se lo apuntó al cuello y lo miró a los ojos- Está muerta, y es por tú culpa, orgulloso miserable.

En ese momento la guardia de Odín hizo acto de presencia y sostuvo a Loki por las axilas. El dios sabía muy bien que podría librarse muy fácilmente de ellos, pero no le quedaba ni la fuerza ni la voluntad para rechazarlos. En ese momento lo único que sentía era rabia, tristeza y traición.

Mientras los guardias lo arrastraban a los calabozos del palacio, Loki se dejó atrapar por los recuerdos que llenaban su mente, recuerdos en los que por supuesto, Frigga era protagonista.

_- Loki, hijo mío, ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_ El joven dios tenía un libro de aspecto pesado y antiguo en las manos. Sus rulos oscuros caían por su frente, resaltando sus ojos y dándole un aspecto enternecedor._

_- Ya que Thor y sus amigos no me dejan jugar con ellos pensé en leer unos cuantos hechizos. –se encogió de hombros fingiendo indiferencia, pero se notaba que ese hecho le dolía._

_- ¿Me puedes mostrar algo nuevo? –preguntó Frigga acariciando sus cabellos._

_- Sí. –la emoción le hizo brillar los ojos y le aportó un rubor a sus mejillas- Aprendí a crear flores del papel._

_- Quiero verlo. Nada me gusta más que verte haciendo hechizos._

_- ¿Nada?_

_- Nada._

_- ¿Ni siquiera las destrezas de Thor?_

_- Loki. Eres especial para mí. Tú conviertes algo realmente complicado en algo hermoso, y eso es increíble. Así que no hay nada que me guste más. Vamos, muéstrame esa flor._

_- Venit herba terræ erunt, facite haec carta realis flos. –leyó con cuidado del libro mientras doblaba la hoja del pergamino._

_ Ante sus ojos el antiguo pergamino doblado cobró la forma de una exótica orquídea de colores llamativos._

_- Es hermoso, Loki. Lo más bello que me hayan dado jamás._

_ Ya para entonces cualquier tristeza había abandonado el corazón del dios de diez años y había sido remplazada por la certeza de que aun cuando los tiempos fueran duros, su madre siempre estaría allí para él._

Encerrado en la brillante habitación, Loki dejó que las lágrimas trazaran el familiar camino de sus mejillas. Era difícil saber que toda tu vida había sido forjada en base a la mentira. Todos saben que cuando caes necesitas apoyo para levantarse, y si todas las manos con las que siempre creíste que contarías te dan la espalda, si la única luz en una existencia dominada por las sombras es apagada de un soplo, te quedas solo, en tus espaldas y luchando por levantarte.

Pero sin importar lo duro que fuese la caída, sin importar lo mucho que le cueste, así tenga que recorrer todos los mundos para lograrlo, el dios se levantaría de entre las cenizas y vengaría el recuerdo de su madre así fuese lo último que haga.

**N/A: **¿Les gustó? Sinceramente espero que haya cumplido sus expectativas. Quiero consultar algo con ustedes. Todos sabemos que a veces la desgracia es capaz de unir hasta las más destruidas relaciones, así que estaba pensando una alianza entre Thor y Loki. El futuro de esta historia depende de ustedes, así que siéntanse libres de dejármelo saber en un PM o review :D.

Aquí está el hechizo original, fue traducido al latín.

De la planta vienes,

En planta te convertirás

Haz de esta hoja

Una flor de verdad.


End file.
